Shookle
Shookle is a plant-type boss seen in all Patapon games to date. In Patapon, it was the final defense of Queen Kharma's palace, encountered in the royal gardens. In Patapon 2, Shookle is one of the game's later bosses. In Patapon 3, a Shookle gets possesed by the Archfiend of Earnestness and, after defeating it, gets replaced with a Shooshookle. Shookle is a fairly difficult opponent. Its specialty is inducing sleep in its foes by releasing spores from its main body. It also has a thing for eating Patapons, and can eat up three at a time with its pincer-tipped vines. However, it is also vulnerable to fire and stagger effects (although the latter will cause it to release more sleeping spores), and it is mainly suited for melee opponents. Shookle usually drops Level 1-3 Seeds in Patapon 2, although higher level materials are also possible to obtain. Shookle also has a stronger cousin, Shooshookle, which is an optional boss in the first game, while in the second it only can be fought inside the Patagate. Vine Attacks Triple Devour After holding its vines in front of itself, Shookle will pick up anywhere from one to three Patapons. It will hold them for a while before dropping them into its mouth and devour them. This attack is instant death, but leaves caps (although not after Level 10 in the first game). The PonPataPon song can prevent this attack all together, while staggering it can free any grabbed Patapons early. Destroying its vines will both free trapped units, and outright prevent Shookle's attack. Vine Sprout In Patapon 2, at level 10, Shookle will start to make Shooshookle's Vine Sprout attack. Shookle "sits" on the ground before shooting seeds like a machine gun, with roots bursting from the ground and piercing within the Patapon army's defence. This attack does major to fatal damage. The DonDon song is the best option to evade this. If the player has a strong army when Shookle uses the Vine Sprout, it doesn't really matter as long as the real weak point of any strong army, Hatapon, evades it, so not letting this attack hit him becomes a priority. Body Attacks Sleepy Gas Shookle puts its vines behind it, and then releases a cloud of sleepy spores. This attack does minor damage, but as the name suggests, also puts the Patapons to sleep. On its own, the attack is unimpressive, but Shookle will usually follow it up with stronger moves. The DonDon and PonPata songs can help avoid this attack, and the DonChaka song can help sleeping Patapons recover before Shookle can exploit their vulnerability. Sleepy Retaliate Shookle also releases sleeping spores after being staggered. This is essentially impossible to prevent, so the player has to tough it out unless the DonChaka song has already been obtained. As an added defense, the use of Mashu Rarepons in the front line is recommended, as they are resistant to sleep. Body Stomp Holding its vines above itself as a warning, Shookle will jump onto the Patapons. This attack does moderate to major damage, and if the player's soldiers are sleeping (courtesy of the Sleepy Gas), they can easily be defeated. At higher levels, Shookle can even take out Hatapon. The PonPata song easily dodges this attack. Trivia * When staggered or defeated, Shookle can drop Shookle's Horn, a horn with a 30% Sleep ratio. * If Shookle is either damaged from above or sufficiently staggered, its flower head will become cracked. The reasons and purpose of this are unknown. * Its vine-based attacks would be neutralized if the player destroys the vines. Two advantages of this are that Shookle's most notorious attack, the Triple Devour, would be prevented, and its main body exposed. However, there is also a disadvantage, as it becomes harder for the player to read Shookle's attacks. * Shookle is the only boss that drops seeds in Patapon 2, which are used to make and upgrade Mahopons and Toripons, so continuosly fighting this boss is essential. * To easily destroy Shookle's three vines, ranged units like Mahopons, Megapons and Yumipons are most favored. Equipping them with fire-based or thunder-based weapons further increases the chance of destroying Shookle's vines. However, as already noted, this makes it harder to time its atacks. * It is easier to defeat Shookle when keeping a distance from it. Since staggering it causes its sleep gas to be released, it is better to hit Shookle from a distance so no Patapon falls asleep. * It seems that Shookle uses vine sprout commonly after it eats Patapons. It rarely uses vine sprout while in close range. Videos thumb|300px|left|Shookle Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Seven Archfiends